


you can't ever be your heroes

by ohmcgee



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Hero Worship, M/M, pre-shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4087864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That's mine."</p>
            </blockquote>





	you can't ever be your heroes

“That’s mine,” is the first thing he says to Jason once he steps into his room. He’d meant to go with ‘hi’ or ‘how’s the old man treating you?’ but as soon as he’d stepped foot in the manor he’d been flooded with memories. The smell of oatmeal cookies, the way that one light still flickers because of the old wiring in the house, the chair he used to sit in eating cereal, starving after a long night of patrol, how tired Bruce’s eyes would look but how he’d still sit up with him until Dick wound down, listen to him ramble on and on until Dick literally passed out right at the table and Bruce would carry him to his room. 

“Yeah,” Jason says, sitting up on his bed and taking his headphones off. “I found it in the closet. Alfred said you wouldn’t --”

“It’s fine,” Dick says. “It looks --” It looks pretty good on him, actually, and Dick feels kind of wrong to be looking at him this way, but it’s been awhile since he’s visited and Jason’s grown up a lot since then. He’s filled out, no more awkward angles and lankiness. Now Dick can see every curve of muscle beneath his old, worn Zeppelin tee, the one he kept for so long that they neck started fraying and Alfred tried to throw out a dozen times. If Jason had tried to wear it months ago it would have hung off of him, but now it’s snug around him, almost obscenely tight and Dick finds one of his old posters of a swimsuit model to look at instead. 

“They’re pretty cool,” Jason says. “The band? I found some of your old tapes in the closet too.” He taps the walkman on the bed next to him. "You got good taste."

A wave of confusion rushes over Dick so hard and fast it almost knocks him down. He doesn’t know whether to be flattered that this kid wants to be just like him or pissed off that he’s succeeding. This used to be _his_ room. That was _his_ shirt. _He_ was fucking Robin and now this punk kid, this kid that made Bruce _laugh_ has just moved in and made himself at home and taken everything that used to be his. The cape, the house, Bruce. 

“B’s out tonight,” Jason says, eyes bright and wide, hopeful. “Thought you and me could, I dunno, train or something? Teach me about Nightwinging.” Jason grins and it's so _confusing._

“Yeah,” Dick says, trying not to let his disappointment show. He’s pretty sure he told Bruce he’d be by this weekend. Typical. “Sure, why not?”

And well, if he goes a little rough on the kid, Jason doesn’t say anything. But then, he probably wouldn’t.


End file.
